


Less Than Satisfactory Behavior

by sansastarks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut, kind of idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansastarks/pseuds/sansastarks
Summary: Tina Goldstein is about to bore herself to death thanks to her demotion to the Wand Permit Office. Thank goodness there's Mr. Graves to prove her wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic on this site so please, bear with me. I wanted to rush to get this finally posted. There may be some errors and I do apologize.  
> This is pure goldgraves because I started shipping it midway through the movie. Oops. And, well, since this is my first I'm still trying to get the characterization right. Also I hope the smut is good. I've only ever written for one ship, but I think this turned out okay. Hopefully you agree.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

_Demoted._ The word doesn’t feel quite real as Tina tastes it on her tongue. The images of Madame President’s furious, scolding dark eyes are seared in her memory. Tina also cannot forget the way Mr. Graves gave a slight disappointed shake of his head when he was informed of what she had done. Tina had been told he tried to save her job. She wondered if he felt it was his duty as her old mentor to do so.  
It made her heart flutter, thinking of him advocating for her. Now though, since her demotion, he did not turn an eye in her direction. There were a few times he gave her a stiff nod, when they had ridden in the elevator together. But he had not even said her name. Perhaps he felt his sense of duty was fulfilled because he had at least tried.

She missed him. She missed the scent of coffee that mixed with his cologne—which smelled fairly expensive, if price had a scent. She missed staring at the stubble that was one day there and the next not.

Sighing, Tina shook her head. It was a stupid crush. She had been infatuated from the moment she met him. Tina had lived for his approval, recognition, and confidence in her. And with that, she knew, she got carried away. It was just that he was so undeniably _male_. It had shocked her when she first felt squirmy in the pit of her stomach. Now though, it was a common occurrence. Something she lived with. Incurable.

Tina dropped herself down in the old decaying chair that accompanied her desk. Her fingers tapped against the uneven wood as she gave a hateful glance to the mound of papers in the corner of her desk. What in Merlin’s name was so important? This was the _Wand Permit Office_. It’s only use was for those silly enough to have a permit mishap.

The papers, Tina decided, could be ignored. Her stomach grumbled and she cursed under her breath. She knew she should have stopped for a hotdog. Tina glanced at the clock and let her body fall forward against the desk. It was wrong to sleep on the job. Inexcusable. Queenie would ask her about it later, if she happened to peak in Tina’s mind. Her sister was increasingly worried about her since the demotion. Tina blew a wisp of hair away from her eyes, scanning the area. No one dared enter the Wand Permit Office. It was probably because of the last mold incident that had thankfully been resolved. Tina pressed her hat flat and allowed herself to rest her head.

Her eyes gently slipped shut and she allowed herself to listen to the quite hum. A nap was exactly what she needed to recover from the sleepless nights she had been having. A nap, and then a hotdog. Then she would submit herself to the torture of this work.

“ _Miss Goldstein!”_

Tina slammed her palms against the desk, cringing as her thumb caught a rough corner. “Good afternoon, Mr. Abernathy.”

“Don’t smile at me like that, Goldstein. What were you just doing?”

Tina opened her mouth, pausing to come up with a feasible excuse. “Working?”

“Really? And were your work ethics the same as when you were with the investigative team?”

Tina’s cheeks burned, watching Abernathy’s lips curl. “I— “

“You don’t want to be booted from the Permit Office as well, now do you? For this less than satisfactory behavior.”

Her face and neck were hot as she shook her head, eyes cast down. Abernathy coughed, appraising her once more before fleeing the vicinity.

 _Great!_ She couldn’t very well leave now. Abernathy had it out for her; Tina was sure of it. Pursing her lips, she sank back down in the chair.

She had loved her work. Well, she had found it interesting, to say the least. Her heart crumbled a bit at the fear of never getting that adrenaline rush again. All because she decided to stick up for poor Credence.

Tina pulled open the top file that sat on her desk. A wizard from Albania requesting a permit. Her eyelids drooped as she scanned his profile. With a hefty sigh, the quill scratched down her approval.

It was several hours later when Tina pushed the paperwork away. She hesitated a few moments before her mind wandered to a pastime she did not often do. She was alone, her mind argued. Tina licked her lips, again confirming she was alone. Then she glanced down at herself, hands shaking with sudden excitement.

She had decided to wear a skirt; this was not of the most common occurrences. She pushed the skirt up, watching as it bunched around the top of her thighs. Another quick glance around and Tina let her right hand ease its way down to the band of her undergarment. She pushed the thin material out of the way as her fingers delicately touched the sensitive mound. Her fingers continued their caresses before she slipped her index finger inside.

Tina emitted a soft cry, eyebrows furrowing, as she plunged her finger forward before pulling it out at a slow pace. Her body rocked forwards as her fingers explored and touched, faster than slower. Her hips bucked and the squeaks from the chair increased.

Another glance around and Tina decided it was safe to shut her eyes. Just for a moment.

She bit her bottom lip as a man’s face began to form in her mind. Her touches were featherlight now. Deep down, Tina knew whose face was appearing. She let out a quiet moan at the admission. She could see his sharp features. The dark hair. The dark eyes that made her tingle when they held her gaze. She pushed her fingers in harder as she thought of her former boss.

“Miss Goldstein.”

Tina’s eyes flew open and her body lurched backwards at the voice. Percival Graves. His name had been on the tip of her lips as she had strived for release.

Her mouth parted in horror as she stared at the Head of Magical Security. He was in his usual attire with his hands shoved in his pockets. His face showed no expression.

“Mr. Graves! I—what are you? Oh Merlin,” Tina cried. Her body shook as her skirt slid back down. Her right hand hung awkwardly at her side. Tears were threatening to escape and it took all of Tina’s will power to remain sane.

“Are these your new duties, Miss Goldstein? In this _fine_ Wand Permit Office?” asked Graves. His eyes scanned the room; his disdain not hidden.

Tina was ready to cry. She had been demoted. Why continue the torture?

“I don’t know what to say, Sir,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Mr. Graves’s face remained indifferent despite her voice cracking and wobbling. Tina had never felt so humiliated and wrong and sorry.

“Are you ashamed, Goldstein?” he asked. His eyes had stopped surveying her sorry excuse for a workspace and were now focused on her.

“Yes.”

Graves nodded. Then, he moved around her desk to stand a mere foot away from her. “This place... it’s nothing special. This is not a place for aurors. It’s not a place for someone like you, Tina.”

The way his name fell from his lips caused an involuntary shiver to rush up her spine. His dark brown eyes watched her reaction. “Sir,” she murmured.

“I advocated for you to be kept on, Miss Goldstein. I have continued to advocate to Madame President how you are an asset. I came down to tell you as such and more. Then, I find this display,” he said. His voice was neither cold nor warm. For the first time, he gestured to her hiked up skirt and soaked underwear. Tina flushed, recognized her underwear had gotten wetter since Mr. Graves arrival.

This was it. He would now advocate for her removal. Her former boss. Her former mentor. He certainly hadn’t taught her _this_ was the way to spend work time. “I’m fired?”

“Tina,” he sighed, shaking his head. He moved closer to her and Tina watched in fascination and shock as his fingers pressed against her wet underwear. She shuddered at the contact.

“Mr. Graves— “

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Tina. You aren’t always discreet.” His lips turn up at that. Pausing his ministrations, he asks, “Do you want me to continue?”

Tina is amazed that with all the staring, she had not quite grasped how large his hands are. Her gaze flutters between him and the scandalous place his fingers are touching. This is nothing like her dreams. And, yet, she’s glad of it. “Yes. _Yes_.”

With anything he does, he is quick and sure. His fingers rub her mound and Tina throws her head back. Her breaths are coming out in huffs as she stares at the Wand Permit Office’s ceiling. Her legs are shaking and it takes everything in her not to squeeze her thighs, trapping Mr. Graves’ hand.

“Does that feel good, Tina?”

Her eyes snap open to meet his determined gaze. His brown eyes seem even darker as his fingers slide in and out of her. His answer is met with a praising moan. She decides she needs more. His bulge is now evident, though he says nothing. There’s a brief moment of insecurity that flies through her. She isn’t her sister. She isn’t like the giggling office girls either.

But she wants this. She needs to know. She needs to know what the feeling of it is with him. This man whom she’s harbored a crush for since almost the very beginning.

With a new determination, she yanks at Graves’ tie. It’s a bit clumsy as she pulls it off. His fingers stop moving and she lets out an involuntary cry of protest.

“Tina…” Graves begins to shake his head.

Her hands stop their wandering to stare at him. “Oh. You—you don’t want to?”

His lips fall into a flat line as he observes her. “That isn’t it. We shouldn’t.”

Tina nearly pulls her wand on him. This is where he decides to draw the line? “Why? Because I am female, I must be fragile? Mr. Graves, you know me. _You know me._ I do things with certainty.”

“Tina— “

Whatever feeble excuse he’s going to offer her is ended as she presses her lips against his. She’s trembling. His lips part and his tongue slides into her mouth as he pulls her closer. It’s a bit like stars bursting behind her eyelids, she imagines. She doesn’t often romanticize things but Tina herself has certainly never experienced something so right with a man.

This time there is no physical protest from Mr. Graves as she begins to strip him of his clothes. Graves pulls away; for a second Tina fears he realizes what she is not and that disappoints him. Instead, his mouth moves to her neck, fingers tangling in her hair. He says nothing and only makes a quick gesture before the buttons are flying off her blouse. Her clothes quickly fall off, folding in a pile on her now unoccupied creaky old chair. When she moves to shrug off the skirt, Graves stops her. Tina smiles in reply. She makes quick work of his shirt and belt, watching his pants pool around him.

“Is this desk stable?” asks Graves, in between kissing her shoulder.

“Not a bit,” she answers.

That earns a genuine chuckle out of him. She is truly seeing him, Percival Graves, at his purist. He lifts her with ease and sets her down with her back against the uneven wood. They both stand still for a moment taking each other in. Tina’s partial, but staring at him, she finds him one of the handsomest of men. Her touch is tender as she wraps her hand around him. He lets out a quite groan; his attention is focused on nothing but her.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Tina replies.

It’s pure bliss when he slides in, making her whole. Their pants fill the room as her hips buck against his with each thrust. His hands touch her hips, her cheeks, her breasts. Even in this, he acts the part of a gentleman. He fondles her sensitive nub again and Tina crumbles and soars. “Mr. Graves!”

“Percival,” he says, eyes focused on her.

“Oh. Yes. _Yes, Percival_.”

He thrusts harder and her mewling fills the room.

“ _Tina. Fuck_.”

“ _Percival_.”

Their magic crashes against each other. Their lips press everywhere they can reach. Her fingers dig into his arms. The desk gives angst filled screeches with each thrust. With a final moan, Tina comes. Another grunt and thrust, and Percival follows.

She feels sweaty and slick as she stares up. Percival has fallen back in the chair; his breathing easing back to normal. She meets his gaze through hooded lids. Tina suddenly feels shy, realizing her naked body is still up for viewing.

What does she say? Does she apologize? She is not sorry, that is for certain. Tina would fuck her boss again. And again. She presses her thighs together, trying to pull her mind out of its lewd thoughts.

“Y’know, Abernathy called me over in the hall. Sympathized with me having to supervise you. Mentioned you had less than satisfactory behavior down here. I suppose I’ve only encouraged that.”

“I don’t believe Abernathy would reprimand you, Sir,” says Tina, her teasing tone clear.

“No,” murmured Percival. “Although I suppose I was incorrect about this place being duller than ordinary. “

A grin spreads on his face, causing Tina to laugh. It was real. She suddenly felt a nervous tremor run through her. “Where do we go from here, Sir? Percival?”

“I shall continue to advocate for your reinstatement as auror. But it must be done in a professional way; I won’t have it said that you got the job back just because… I do not hesitate to say you deserve to be an auror, Tina. You are an auror. Madame President must see that as well.”

“Thank you, Percival.”

He shook his head. “Now, I believe Abernathy pulled me aside hoping I would come and do worse than berate you. Punishment, Tina.”

She would have felt fearful if she had not seen the lightness in his eyes. “What did you have in mind?”

“I’ll show you in time, Miss Goldstein. After dinner, perhaps?”

His question hung in the air. It was hers to take or refuse. He stood there, now fully dressed, waiting for her answer. Her heart hammered in her chest. “That sounds quite nice.”

He didn’t bother to hide his grin and so neither did she. She licked her lips and flicked her wand, sending her clothes flying back onto her body.

Tina grabbed his arm after glancing around the area. She owed this new beginning to the Wand Permit Office. _Of fucking course._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: fantasticpercival


End file.
